El Gavilán Pollero
by oxybry
Summary: De gavilanes y pollos y de como un tercero ve toda la situación


**Descargo de Responsabilidad. Skip Beat ni sus personajes son míos**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Tokio 16 nov 20XX_

 **El Gavilán Pollero**

 **Escrito por: oxy faunayflora**

Después de ver esta mañana las fotos del revuelo que causaron la noche de ayer viernes el famoso, Tsuruga Ren y la actriz en ascenso, Mogami Kyoko, en los estudios de TBM no he podido más que recordar un ave muy común que conocí en uno de mis viajes a un país sur americano.

El Buteo magnirostris, o como los lugareños lo llaman el gavilán pollero, pertenece al orden de los accipitriformes, aves grandes la verdad, de pico fuerte y curvado, de garras fuertes para matar, y una visión agudísima. Por supuesto, como muchos de sus congéneres es carnívoro y tiene una fijación por robarse, es decir cazar los pollos y pollas de los gallineros ajenos, cosa por demás terrible para el dueño del animal víctima de tan instintivo comportamiento del animal en cuestión.

Ahora regresando a lo que venía, Tsuruga Ren, grande también y no solo me refiero a su estatura sino también a su actuación, con unas dotes de observación agudísimas y por lo que hemos podido observar recientemente también unos puños bastante fuertes cuando defendió a su ¿era kohai o compañera de trabajo?, aunque yo más bien pensaría otra cosa, pero bueno… ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí si, cuando envió al hospital al ex líder de la desaparecida banda Vie-ghoul, cuando este ultimo intentó agredir sexualmente a la joven actriz Kyoko Mogami; no podemos tampoco olvidar su brillante actuación como BJ. Reconozcámoslo el tipo es aterrador.

Pero hasta aquí se están preguntando ustedes, bueno pero ¿por qué un gavilán pollero y no uno de sus congéneres?

Bien dicen que una imagen vale más que mil palabras. En este caso les tenemos tres. ¿No me dirán que no concuerdan conmigo en que en esta imagen tomada en la reciente fiesta de LME, la mirada que le dedica Tsuruga a la actriz Kyoko es muy parecida a la de un depredador cuando tiene el blanco puesto en una presa? Pero hay que reconocérselo al muchacho normalmente lo disimula muy bien.

Oh bueno, no puedo negar que me encanta nuestra siguiente imagen de Reino, siendo molido a palos por el gavilán en cuestión; pero bueno volviendo al punto, lo más interesante de esta foto es el semblante aterrador que porta el actor y la posición de su cuerpo. Lo curioso del caso es que este _look_ solo suele aparecer cuando algún otro depredador osa poner los ojos en su presa, perdón, preciada kohai.

Bueno, pero preguntaran ustedes, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con pollos o pollitas para el caso?

Ah bueno, eso tiene que ver con la escena que el par protagonizara ayer en algún corredor de TBM donde Tsuruga Ren tenía acorralada contra la pared de un pasillo a una Mogami Kyoko, que vale recordar es 4 años menor que él y que se encontraba a medio vestir en un traje de pollo. ¿Por qué?, bueno esa respuesta no la tengo… Pero sobre el porqué del traje de pollo, bueno esa sí que la puedo responder. Nuestra adorada Kyoko, interpreta a no otro que el encantador Boo, del show de variedades Kimagure Rock, lo que finalmente me deja con una serie de preguntas, ¿será que finalmente el gavilán puso sus garras sobre su presa? o ¿ha escapado la pollita Mogami airosa? ¿Se lamentaran los anfitriones de Kimagure Rock como muchos criadores de pollos de Sur América porque vino un gavilán y les robo a su pollo?, ¿o debería yo decir pollita?

Yo no vi muy afanada a la pollita por liberarse de las garras del gavilán, así que en hora buena y muchas felicidades.

Por último y antes de despedirme concluir que Tsuruga Ren quien actualmente ostenta los títulos del hombre que nunca llega tarde, el asesino de co-protagonistas y el soltero más codiciado (yo creería que este hay que revisarlo), ahora puedo ostentar con orgullo su nuevo título.

 **Tsuruga Ren, el Gavilán Pollero.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NA.** Es que me he reído muchísimo escribiendo esto. Por favor no sean malitas(os) y dejen sus reviews. Y mientras espero a que mi vuelo re-re atrasado despegue no me queda más que desearles un muy feliz día.


End file.
